Decisión Dificil
by kuroshithatsukoi
Summary: ¿que pensarías si tu hermano menor y tu mejor amigo te dicen sus sentimientos?...¿a quien corresponderías? /DenxFem!Nor o IcexFem!Nor/ feo Summary ;-; ...pasen y lean ...denle una oportunidad a este fic :3 (la clasificación es por el lenguaje en capítulos siguientes)
1. confesiones

**esto es un AU...aquí no son países...aquí son personas "normales"**

* * *

POV: Emil (Islandia)

Suspiro mientras pienso "porque me enamore de ella?"…de tantas personas en el mundo, me enamore de ella y para colmo ella es mi hermana mayor, sé que es extraño que me enamorara de mi propia hermana, pero creo que sería más extraño el no haberme enamorado de ella, ella es tan hermosa, inteligente, dulce, amable (a su manera) y siempre me pierdo en su mirada, en esos hermoso ojos color azul oscuro los cuales amo…normalmente las personas dicen que ella es fría, amargada, etc, pero yo pienso que ella no es así, solo por no confiar en los extraños ella actúa así, además, nadie se toma el tiempo de conocerla, si las personas la conocieran como yo sabrían que ella es la persona más amable, encantadora, para resumir ella es tan perfecta, su piel blanca, sus ojos color azul oscuro (casi llegando al color violeta), su hermosa sonrisa ,la cual no muestra muy seguido, su piel suave, su cabello color claro, todo en ella es perfecto…oh cierto, no les he dicho quién soy yo, mi nombre es Emil Steilsson y ella (la persona de la que estado hablando) es mi hermana Kari Bondevik ,si se dan cuenta ella y yo no tenemos el mismo apellido, eso es porque somos medio hermanos, además nuestros padres o más bien mi padre y nuestra madre se divorciaron, ella vive con mi madre y yo con mi padre, nosotros dos estudiamos en la misma escuela, ella es un año mayor que yo, ella va en el mismo salón que un muchacho llamado Mathias Køhler el cual por lo que he visto está interesado en Kari, pero ella siempre dice que él es molesto, lo insulta y a veces lo golpea, pero se ve que se llevan bien, lo cual me preocupa ya que ella puede terminar enamorada de Mathias, quiero que ella sea feliz, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que este solo conmigo, sé que suena egoísta…pero yo la he amado como a nadie, ella no lo sabe, así que según ella solo la veo como una hermana ...creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir… ahora la estoy espiando desde lejos… ella esta con Mathias, lo cual me enoja, quisiera tener el valor de decirle lo que siento, pero tengo miedo a ser rechazado y que eso arruine nuestra relación como hermanos, cada vez que la veo suspiro por qué sé que este amor es un amor enfermo, un amor que no debería existir… pero existe, y quiero que ese amor sea correspondido… por las noches lamento el haber sido cobarde y no decirle mis sentimientos…-suspiro-…pero, hoy eso cambiara… he tomado valor para decirle lo que siento… lo único que me falta es que Mathias se aleje de ella…ah, Mathias se acaba de ir…es mi oportunidad...

* * *

POV: Kari (Fem!Noruega)

Ni siquiera puedo leer tranquila por qué llega el molesto de Mathias, el cual últimamente es más molesto de lo normal, si es que eso es posible, a donde yo voy él va y lo peor es que él está en el mismo salón que yo, también, últimamente Emil no se acerca mucho a mi… tal vez está enojado por algo… o ya no le agrado por mi forma de ser, no, eso no puede ser posible, él siempre me defiende cuando alguien dice que soy amargada o fría, lo cual le agradezco, pero me pone algo triste, aunque no lo demuestre, de que el no este conmigo, ya que somos hermanos, bueno, medio hermanos, -suspiro-…Mathias no deja de molestar, me está platicando de quien sabe que cosas, no le estoy poniendo atención

-Kari…-

-que?...-

-Jeg elsker dig!-

-…Mathias…-

-si Norge?-…yo soy de Noruega, así que de apodo me dice Norge que significa Noruega en Danés, ya Mathias es de Dinamarca

-podrías dejarme sola un rato para poder leer?...-

-eh?...está bien, Norge!...nos vemos al rato!-sigue teniendo esa sonrisa de idiota

-*susurro*no había necesidad de gritar…-al fin se fue, ya puedo leer por aunque sea un rato

* * *

POV: Mathias (Dinamarca)

Amo tanto a Kari, aun cuando ella me insulta, me golpea y me humilla, yo lo aguanto solo porque la amo, sé que si sigo insistiendo tal vez ella llegue a amarme, tengo esa esperanza, además, estoy seguro de que ella es así por qué le da pena mostrar sus sentimientos, ella puede ser fría pero en el fondo sé que es alguien agradable, amigable, tímida, etc.

-Kari…-

-qué?...-

-Jeg elsker dig!-

-…Mathias…-

-si Norge?-que me querrá decir?... será que se quiere declarar?...eso me haría tan feliz

-podrías dejarme sola un rato para poder leer?...-

-eh?...está bien, Norge!...nos vemos al rato!-aunque me duela su tono frío mantengo mi sonrisa…no es tan sincera, ya que en el fondo a veces quisiera llorar…pero quiero pareces como si no me doliera cada insulto, golpe o humillación que ella me hace…salí "felizmente" de donde ella estaba…cuando supe que ella ya no podía verme empecé a llorar…yo no quería que ella me viera, así que me aguante, pero ya no puedo más, mi corazón duele, mis ojos arden de tanto llorar cuando estoy solo… quiero ser correspondido

* * *

POV: Emil

Me estoy acercando a donde ella está leyendo, tal parece que no se ha dado cuenta de mi… c-creo que todavía estoy a tiempo de retractarme…n-no, d-debo decírselo!...respiro hondo con el propósito de darme más valor, lo cual no está funcionando, cada vez me siento menos seguro… no me di cuenta de que ya estaba enfrente de donde ella esta…ella dejo su libro y me miro por un largo rato, un largo rato el cual sentí que era una eternidad…pero no me importa, ya que la mire fijamente a los ojos, sentí que sus ojos eran un mar en el cual con solo verlos te ahogas, aun así me encantaba esa sensación…

-h-hola-

-hola,Emil-ya no sé cómo empezar

-q-que haces?-…eso fue lo más idiota que puede preguntar

-estaba leyendo…-

-o-oh…¿p-puedo d-decirte algo?-…debo tomar valor…el que tengo ahorita no es suficiente

-claro…pero…¿porque estas nervioso?...-

-e-eh…p-por n-nada en especial…-

-oh…entonces…¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?-

-É-Ég elska þig!- al fin lo dije…pero, no sé qué pensara y dirá ella

-…..-

-…-hay un silencio incomodo, por favor ya di algo!...me estoy muriendo de vergüenza…ya quiero salir corriendo

-….e-eso es verdad?-

-e-eh?...s-si…yo te amo!...y no hablo del amor fraternal…yo me refiero al otro tipo de amor...-

-y-ya veo…-

-….-

-….-otra vez el silencio reina, y hay un aire algo incómodo…quiero salir corriendo!

* * *

POV: Kari

No puedo creerlo…Emil y Mathias me acaban de decir que me aman, ya no sé qué pensar, me siento incomoda, no sé qué decirles, tampoco sé si correspondo sus sentimientos, mis sentimientos están revueltos, ya no sé si siento algo por Emil o por Mathias…necesito tiempo para pensarlo…mucho tiempo…

-Emil…-

-q-que pasa?-

-puedes dejarme a solas?...quiero pensar las cosas con claridad…-

-e-eh?...e-está bien-…cuando vi que el ya no estaba empecé a sentir que lloraría…me siento mal, si correspondo a Emil Mathias sufrirá, si correspondo a Mathias Emil sufrirá…ya no sé a quién corresponder…pero debe ser a alguno de los dos, si no los dos sufrirán…y yo no quiero ver sufrir a las dos personas que más aprecio…no tengo el valor de verlos a la cara… tengo que elegir a alguno de los dos, pero no sé a quién…no sé a quién quiero más…abrazo mis rodillas y me quedo así por un largo rato… no se cuento tiempo a pasado, solo sé que no tengo ganas de moverme…debo irme a casa…tal vez el estar sola me ayude a pensar con claridad…

* * *

**este es mi primer fanfic de hetalia (bueno,el primero que publico)...espero les guste,ni yo se si Noru se quedara con Den o con Ice**

**creo que eso es todo por ahora...comenten y perdón si esta feo o si tiene muchas faltas de ortografia ^^U ...bye,bye!...PANDAAAAAAAA,aru~!...VODKAAAAAAA,da~!...ve~ PASTAAAAAAA**


	2. la cita (con Emil,parte 1)

**KALEVI=TINO [Finlandia]**

**KARI=LUKAS [Noruega]**

**ALICE=ARTHUR [Inglaterra]**

**Mathias [Dinamarca]**

**Berwald [Suecia]**

**Vlad [Rumania]**

**Y los demás mencionados, ya es obvio quienes son...**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya-san…bla bla bla…lamento las faltas de ortografía**

**menciones de: SuFin**

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

POV Kari:

Todavía no decido a quien de los dos corresponder, ¿Por qué me es tan difícil decidir?, supongo que es porque los quiero a ambos, aunque nunca lo admita

"KARIII~"

Miro a otro lado para que Mathias no se dé cuenta del sonrojo de mi cara "que quieres?" sentí que mi voz iba a temblar y que iba a tartamudear

"tengo algo que pedirte" Mathias se acaba de poner serio, será tan importante lo que me quiere decir?

"que es?"

Suspiro e hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar "no es por apurarte ni nada…pero…podrías por favor decirme pronto tu respuesta…"

"porque?" mis respuestas son tan cortas

"es que…dentro de dos semanas regresare a Dinamarca…y…quiero saber tu respuesta para saber si me quedo o me voy" al parecer si era importante…aunque, eso fue inesperado, ahora me siento más presionada

"p-porque te vas?" demonios, estoy empezando a tartamudear

"no lo sé…"

"Como que no lo sabes?"

"no se…simplemente no lo sé"

"entiendo, te lo diré pronto…"

"gracias, Kari~" otra vez es el mismo de siempre, aquel que siempre tiene esa sonrisa de idiota

"bueno~, nos vemos después~" al terminar de decir eso se fue, esto cada vez es más difícil, necesito tiempo, mucho más tiempo…pero, mi tiempo se agota y todavía no sé qué contestarles a ninguno de los dos

"Kari"

"que pasa, Emil?"

"este…ya pensaste lo que te dije?" eso fue casi un susurro, aunque…creo que le entiendo, tal vez yo sería así si estuviera en su lugar, o tal vez no

"si, ya lo he pensado…pero todavía no puedo decirte"

"e-esta bien…puedo seguir esperando…nos vemos"

"nos vemos…"

Mi mente no alcanza a pensar con claridad, creo que necesito un consejo

"Kalevi"

"eh?...a Kari …¿qué pasa?"

"necesito que me ayudes con algo"

"¿sobre qué?"

"…amor" eso los susurre, ya que no soy del tipo que habla mucho de eso, pero…ya no sé que hacer

"amor?...pues, veré en que te puedo ayudar, ven…siéntate"

Me senté alado de Kalevi y después comencé a contarle a ella sobre mi "problema"

"oh…eso debe ser difícil" asentí con la cabeza "bueno…a ver, ahora…cuéntame lo que sientes por cada uno de ellos"

"pero eso es lo que no se…"

"mmmmm…pues, entonces…descríbemelos con tus palabras…y dime lo que te hacen sentir…"

"está bien…por dónde empiezo?...ah, ya se…"Kalevi, es de las únicas personas en las que confió, igual en Berwald, su novio y mi amigo de la infancia, también en Alice y en Vlad, amigos míos, ellos son los únicos en los que puedo confiar en algunos momentos…

Después de un largo rato de contarle a todo a Kalevi "mmmm…sí que es complicado"

"lo se"

"mmmm…ya se!...pasa tiempo con uno y luego con el otro…cuando sientas algo "especial" por cualquiera de los dos entonces, quiere decir que con él te tienes que quedar"

"gracias por el consejo, Kalevi"

"de nada, para eso están los amigos"

"mmmm…no se con quién empezar"

"porque no mejor empiezas con Emil?"

"está bien…voy a buscarlo…adiós, Kalevi"

"adiós, espero que te vaya bien!"

"yo igual espero eso…" eso lo susurre para mí misma

"Emil…"

"eh?...que pasa?"

"…quiero pasar tiempo contigo"

"eh?...p-porque?"

"no se…pero si no quieres está bien, solo dilo"

"N-NO!, espera…no es que no quiera…es solo que me puse nervioso…pero, si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, está bien"

"entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"eh?...no lo se…"

"que haces cuando estas aburrido?"

"mmmm…ver la tele, dormir, leer …"

"quieres ir al cine?"

"eh…este…e-está bien"

"entonces, vamos…" le agarre la mano para ver si sentí algo...pero no estoy segura de que es lo que siento…pero cuando voltee a ver la cara de Emil, me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojado, casi tan rojo como un tomate de los que a veces tiene Antonio, un conocido "estas bien, Emil?"

"eh?...s-si…e-estoy bi-bien…"

"seguro?"

"s-si…"

"okay, vamos" caminamos hasta el cine, espero no encontrarme a Mathias…si no todo se arruinara "que quieres ver?"

"eh…n-no se…l-lo q-que sea está bien pa-para mi"

"quieres ver esta?" señale la primera película que llamo mi atención

"e-esta bien"

Después de eso, compramos los boletos, esperamos en un Starbucks a que llegara la hora de la función, cuando entramos la sala no estaba muy llena, así que nos sentamos en medio, siempre he pensado que es de los mejores lugares, ya que enfrente no ves bien, por estar muy cerca y atrás, pues…no me agrada mucho, no sé porque…algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta es de que…Emil no ha soltado mi mano desde que se la agarre, aunque…me es agradable estar así…además, como la película era de comedia, Emil se la pasaba riendo en voz baja…de hecho, yo me reía mas por la risa de Emil que por la película, su risa es contagiosa…aunque, yo no me reía en voz alta, de hecho, apenas y se escuchaba cuando me reía…bueno, pasando a otra cosa…después de que termino la película, nos fuimos a caminar por el parque, nos sentamos en los columpios, nunca se es muy grande para subirse a uno, cuando estuvimos en los columpios nos la pasamos hablando de barias cosas, tantas que ya ni sabíamos de que hablábamos en un principio…debo admitir que me divirtió estar con Emil...mire al cielo, y de repente me di cuenta de algo…ya era de noche, vaya, ni me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo…supongo que ya es hora de despedirme de Emil

"creo que ya está muy tarde"

"creo que tienes razón" por alguna razón, su voz sonaba como triste, eso me dio lastima

"bueno…¿quieres que salgamos igual mañana?"

"enserio?!"

"si…"

"por supuesto que si!" creo…que esto no está saliendo bien, tal vez le estoy dando demasiadas esperanzas…si seguimos así, me dolería más si lo lastimo…pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás

"entonces, nos vemos mañana…adiós" le acaricie el cabello, su cabello es suave

"s-si…nos vemos mañana…e-espera…K-Kari…¿puedo acompañarte a casa?"

"está bien…" intente sonar suave, ya no tan monótono

Después de eso, Emil me acompaño a casa, le pregunte si quería pasar, pero me dijo que no, así que nos despedimos, él se fue a su casa…y así termino mi día con Emil…o mejor dicho…uno de mis días con Emil…aunque, aun me falta pasar tiempo con Mathias, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…bueno, eso ya no importa…ahora solo quiero dormir

* * *

POV Emil:

O dios, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida, salí con Kari …fue divertido y entretenido…de hecho, ni me di cuenta cuando se hizo de noche, yo solo quería seguir junto a ella …lo único malo es que me la pase sonrojado y tartamudeando…como odio hacer eso, aunque, no puedo evitarlo ya que, cuando estoy con Kari no sé ni lo que pienso…lo bueno es que mañana igual voy salir con ella…espera, voy a SALIR, como en una cita…no, no creo que sea así…aun no me ha respondido lo que le dije …

BBBBFFFF…BBBBBBFFFFF (sonido chafa de vibración de un teléfono)

"quien llamara a estas horas?...tal vez sea Kari!...aunque, puede que no sea ella...genial, estoy empezando a hablar solo –suspiro-…¿bueno?"

"amigo, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?...me aburrí sin ti"

"lo siento, tuve que salir"

"con quien?"

"este…s-salí solo"

"a mí no me engañas, estuviste con alguien"

"c-claro que no!"

"eso demuestra que estoy en lo correcto"

"eso no es cierto!"

"aja, aja…te creo…"

"pero, es verdad…no estuve con alguien!"

"que entiendes por "te creo"?"

"En verdad me crees?"

"si…bueno, la verdad no…"

"pero te estoy diciendo la verdad!"

"aja,aja…si es verdad lo que dices, entonces yo me llamo Juanito" aunque lo decía con voz monotona, yo sabía que eso obviamente era broma

"ya deja de jugar, te estoy diciendo la verdad!"

"sigo sin creerte"

"has lo que quieras…aparte…¿solo me llamaste por eso?"

"pues, mas o menos…también te quería preguntar algo"

"que cosa?"

"quieres salir mañana?"

"lo siento, mañana estaré ocupado"

"con quien?"

"c-con nadie"

"entonces, estaré contigo"

"N-NO!"

"porque no?"

"por…porque…este…"

"ja, ya no sabes que inventar"

"calla!"

"está bien, está bien…entonces, ¿salimos pasado mañana?"

"solo si dejas de molestar"

"como digas…o algo así"

"entonces si"

"está bien, nos vemos después…o algo así"

"okay, adiós" colgué y deje el teléfono en el mueble que hay alado de mi cama, me siento un poco mal por decirle que no…pero ya tengo planes para mañana

* * *

POV desconocido(¿?):

-cuelga el telefono-...-suspiro-me pregunto, que cosa hará mañana Emil…bueno, tendré que esperar hasta pasado mañana para decirle lo que siento… se lo tengo que decir lo más pronto posible…pero no quiero decírselo en la escuela ya que hay muchas personas …a esperar hasta pasado mañana

* * *

**lo siento por tardar =-=U ¿cuanto tarde,uno o dos meses? ya ni se...bueno,esto lo escribí porque no tenia Internet y me estaba aburriendo, perdón si me sale muy OC ...etto,en el siguiente capitulo, creo que otra vez pasara tiempo con Emil y después con Mathias,dos capitulos donde pase tiempo con cada uno, osea...le falta uno a Emil y los dos a Mathias...de ahí, en lo que tengo planeado,esta cosa se va a terminar o eso creo... bueno, eso era todo...nos vemos!...espero, no tardar tanto °3°**


End file.
